


Would You Reset?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Guardian Angel Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, Tim Drake is Red Robin, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: The Heroes wake up to everyone but them dead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 6





	Would You Reset?

“I think something’s wrong,” Tim said.

“Yeah, we can get in contact with heroes, but not civilians,” Anna said.

“Call everyone to the watchtower,” Bruce said.

“Yes, sir.” Mocking Jay did just that, sending an emergency messages to all heroes to get to the Watchtower then she joined her family in changing.

They found out all civilians and villains, everyone but the superheroes were dead.

They were talking about they’re next move when someone attacked.

They all quickly went down and the closer they got the more heroes who died. All the heros were picked off one by one until only her and Nightwing remained.

The two guardian angels fought back to back until Nightwing got a spear run through him.

“DICK!,” She yelled, kneeling down to check his pulse, finding a slowly decreasing one.

“The little birdie’s all alone now,” A man in a maroon suit with a manic grin on his face said.

She stood up and looked him in the eyes, “What do you want?”

“Nothing, but I have a way you can save everyone.”

A button rose in between them.

“What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch, well except this timeline will be reset and if everyone remember this timeline you, Mocking Jay, will die.”

_‘Okay, I’ll remember, Dick will probably remember. The eleven could remember through prompting. It’ll be different than this time, nobody will be the same. I can’t effect any big events, it’ll be fine.’_

“Of course they won’t be the same,” The man said.

She smirked and ran at the button and pressed it.

The world around her fell away, the last thing she saw was his face turn shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you have reset? Let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comment appreciated!


End file.
